gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II
The ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II is a Mobile Suit from the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics Like its predecessor, the ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type, the GINN High Maneuver Type II is designed for high mobility. Unlike the GINN High Maneuver Type, the GINN High Maneuver Type II is not equipped with MMI-M729 thruster engines in its backpack. Instead, the suit is fitted with large versions of normal backpack thrusters for higher mobility during close combat. It also has more vernier thrusters, which are enhanced version of the original's, an improved sensor system in its head, and is armed with better close combat weaponry, in the form of a MA-M92 sword, a shield, and a MMI-M636K beam carbine. Overall, the GINN High Maneuver Type II has higher close combat capabilities than its predecessor and can even fight on an even level with the newer ZAFT Armed Keeper of Unity series. Armaments ;*MA-M92 Sword :A weapon that is in the same category as the GINN and CGUE's Heavy Blade, it is made from a rare metal developed by PLANT and external technology (said to have originated from the Graveyard) is added to the forging process, resulting in a sharper blade. A highly skilled pilot can use it to cleave 3 GINNs in a row in two with a single slash. This katana-like blade can also easily slice through the ZAKU's armor. ;*Shield :A hand-carried shield with anti-beam coating, it is the MS's primary defense. ;*MMI-M636K Beam Carbine :A beam rifle with a short barrel that places an emphasis on maneuverability rather attack power or attack range. It is capable of rapid fire and can destroy enemy units in a single shot. Powered by an energy pack located at the rear end. Special Features ;*Self-Destruct System :A simple explosive final resort. It creates a sizable explosion, but does not do much damage to Variable Phase Shift Armor. History An improved version of the ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type, the GINN High Maneuver Type II was produced in small numbers as ZAFT transitioned to the ZGMF-600 GuAIZ. Ace pilots were prioritized when assigning the GINN High Maneuver Type II, and many of its pilots continued using it after the first war as it was highly rated. On October 3, CE 73, a group of ZAFT deserters loyal to Patrick Zala's ideals used several GINN High Maneuver Type II to install flare motors on a large piece of Junius Seven's wreckage in an effort to crash it onto Earth. When ZAFT tried to break the massive wreckage apart using meteor breakers, the extremists used their GINN High Maneuver Type II to destroy the ZAFT's mobile suits, resulting in a fierce battle around the falling debris. Eventually, the LHM-BB01 Minerva and its mobile suits intervened and defeated the remaining members of the extremist group. Since the plan with the meteor breakers failed, the Minerva fired its positron blaster cannon on the remaining fragment and shattered it into hundreds of smaller pieces, which nevertheless caused massive damage to Earth. This incident was later called "Break the World" and used by Logos to ignite the Second Alliance-PLANT War. Gallery zgmf-1017m2-ma-m92.jpg|MA-M92 sword zgmf-1017m2-mmi-m636k.jpg|MMI-M636K beam carbine zgmf-1017m2-shield.jpg|Shield GINN H.M. Type 2.png|Close Up ms_modal_unit_sd_10.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. GinnHM2BattleDestiny.png Gunpla HG GINN Type High-Maneuver 2 Cover.png|1/144 HG SEED "ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II" (2005): box art Notes & Trivia *The colors of the GINN High Maneuver Type II are the same colors used by the Black Tri-Stars on their custom painted mobile suits. External links *GINN High Maneuver Type II on MAHQ